


Heißkalte Gedanken

by nipfel



Series: Postkartengrüße aus Münster [11]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4360622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nipfel/pseuds/nipfel





	Heißkalte Gedanken

„Man, ist das heute wieder heiß“, stöhnte Thiel und wischte sich demonstrativ den Schweiß von der Stirn. „Ich weiß gar nicht, wie Sie das machen.“

„Was machen?“, fragte Boerne verdutzt.

„Na, nicht zu schwitzen in Ihrem piekfeinen dunklen Anzug“, antwortete Thiel etwas vorwurfsvoll.

„Ach, mein lieber Thiel, das ist alles eine Frage der Willenskraft.“

„Hä, wieso?“

„Machen Sie sich einfach kühle Gedanken“, schlug Boerne vollkommen ernst vor.

„Kühle Gedanken?“, wiederholte Thiel verwirrt.

„Ja, ist doch ganz einfach.“

„Kann ich nicht.“

„Wieso denn nicht?“

„Haben Sie sich heute schon mal im Spiegel angesehen?“, erklärte Thiel und sah dabei Boerne eindringlich an.


End file.
